yrrem samtsirhc
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: "You shouldn't have contacted me if you're scared of me!" the stranger barked out a laugh in his sentence "You're quite the bold one." Serenity stared at him in horror. She contacted him? No…maybe it had been…! "It wasn't me," she whimpered.


Serenity stretched her limbs out and yawned as Driver Kim nudged her awake.

"We're here, miss."

Serenity rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window to see they were down the street where she had directed him to protect the location of the apartment. She smiled kindly to Driver Kim.

"Thank you," she said with a nod, golden eyes still showing how sleepy she was.

"You dropped right off to sleep the moment we began moving," Driver Kim smiled "Early to bed with you once you get home."

Serenity yawned again, running a hand through her blue locks.

"Was I truly asleep?" she asked timidly and Driver Kim nodded "Really?"

"Yes, you were snoring away quietly back there for the whole journey."

Serenity blushed and smiled bashfully.

"Well, thank you again."

"Stay safe."

Serenity nodded as she slipped out of the car and shut the door behind her, making sure her long hair didn't get caught on the door. She waved goodbye as the car drove away and made her way back to the apartment block.

She yawned again as she stepped through the doors into the lobby and called for the lift. Her feet were aching from her new shoes that she had bought for the Christmas fundraiser, her legs were still a little shaky from standing around a lot and she just wanted to get her dress off so she can snuggle under the covers of her warm bed. Serenity yawned once more as she stepped into the lift. She hoped she'll be able to get a good night's rest.

Finally arriving inside the comfort and safety of Rika's apartment, Serenity sighed, closing the door behind her and kicking off her shoes. She smiled as she saw it was still snowing outside.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured mostly to herself.

She smiled a little wider and closed her eyes, leaning on the door. She wondered…

"Merry Christmas!"

Serenity's eyes flew open as every part of her body tensed. In front of her was a young man with mint green eyes and bleached hair with red tips.

"You really thought this place would be empty?" he said in a teasing voice and Serenity shrieked, pressing herself up to the door completely.

He chuckled at this.

"Hello," he greeted her with a soft smirk "…Know who I am?"

Serenity was trembling as he chuckled again.

"Merry Christmas!" he repeated "I hope this was the happiest day of your life~!"

He laughed a little louder as Serenity stuttered.

"Who…who…who are you?" she squeaked.

The stranger glanced around, ignoring her question.

"For some reason, they strengthened the security two, three times," he said sounding a little tired "Still, I was able to find a flaw in the system thanks to the information you provided."

Information _she_ provided? No, she hadn't divulged any kind of information to strangers. Who was this man?! Serenity glanced at the clock then back at him, swallowing uneasily. It was half past nine now, so why…?

"Thank you for your cooperation," the stranger smiled as he leaned in closer to her.

He looked her up and down appreciatively, prompting Serenity to hold her jacket closer to her so he wouldn't look down her dress.

"Just admit it," he purred "You like me."

Serenity balked at him and shook her head firmly.

"I-I-I don't know who you are," she stammered "Y-You're m-m-mis…"

"Or were you just being nice and answering my questions?" the stranger interrupted and moved closer so she could smell a strong cologne that had her retch.

Questions? She's never had contact with this man before! Serenity jumped as he grabbed her chin, tilting it so she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Say that you did it because you like me," he cooed "Hmm?"

Serenity trembled even more, her eyes watering as she glanced at the clock again. Why…?

"If you do, I'll make this an unforgettable Christmas for you…"

Serenity widened her eyes and looked up at him fearfully.

"Please no…" she whimpered.

The stranger tilted his head as he moved closer, pinning her to the door.

"Why are you trembling?" he asked softly, his other hand wandering to run down her side and she shook even more "Are you scared of me? Are you scared…of what might happen?"

Yes! She was scared! She was terrified! She needed help, where was Seven?! Where was…?

"You shouldn't have contacted me if you're scared of me!" the stranger barked out a laugh in his sentence "You're quite the bold one."

Serenity stared at him in horror. She contacted him? No…maybe it had been…!

"It wasn't me," she whimpered.

"Be honest with me…" he cooed as he brought her chin forward a bit so she was able to feel his breath on her face "You like me, right?"

He giggled and Serenity shook her head as much as possible since he had a firm grip on her chin.

"It wasn't…" she whimpered.

"You want to spend Christmas with me," he purred and leaned his forehead on hers and his spare hand went to twirl her long blue hair idly "Let me tell you about the Christmas I picture in my head."

He smirked viciously.

"I'm sure you'll end up loving it~!"

No, she was positive she will not!

"Santa," he spat that name a little venomously "You know that man named Santa? That old man in a red suit? That bastard who says he'll only give presents to nice children?"

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched her fists.

"He's actually just a pathetic character adults made up to control their children. But people all over the world are so naïve and still believe it to be true… Millions of children are being fooled by adults right now."

Why was he taking such a tradition so seriously? Children can believe a lot of things and it's just something to look forward to once a year, there is no need to deconstruct such a happy time of year!

"So…why are only nice children treated specially? Isn't that strange?"

He tugged on Serenity's chin, prompting her to open her eyes and look up at him. His eyes had a dark shadow around them and it chilled Serenity to look up at them. She glanced at the clock again, why was…?

"There are so many bad people like me all over the world too. So should only bad people feel guilty on this day?"

He tugged her chin again and Serenity tried to pull back as their lips nearly touched.

"If I could create my own Christmas, I'd get rid of that Santa," he sneered "Instead, I'll find all the adults who made me feel guilty and get my revenge."

Serenity whined as he pinched her chin harder.

"And bad children like you and me will get our presents~!"

Serenity attempted to pull her chin out of his grip.

"I'm not…" she whimpered but a childhood memory flashed in her mind and she looked away.

"Aren't you excited about what presents you'll get?!" he shouted excitedly, grabbed her shoulders and brought her so their bodies were flush together.

"Let me go!" Serenity shrieked as she flailed around "Help! Somebody!"

"It's too late to runaway~!" the stranger sung as he licked his lips "I'll show you what real happiness is…"

"Let me go!"

Serenity grunted as the stranger wound a hand into her hair and pulled her head back violently.

"I bet…" he purred as Serenity strained against him "if you're invited to my Christmas, it will be so sweet that you never want to return to reality."

Serenity froze as he took a moment to graze his lips across her neck.

"That place has no naughty children…" he murmured "no guilt…only true Christmas…"

He laughed loudly and Serenity's hands flailed, trying to get him off.

"Get off! Let me go! Seven! MIKAELA!"

The stranger lifted his head with a dark look and tightened his grip on her hair, making her cry in pain.

"You're too noisy," he growled as he fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a syringe.

Serenity gasped when she felt the prick and her vision spun.

* * *

Saeran watched the delicate looking body crumple in his arms, watching appreciatively as the jacket slid off her and showed her dark blue dress which complimented her hair and showed her shoulders. He reached out to cup her face, barely flinching when a hand grabbed his wrists and those eyes flew open, angry and cold.

"Oi."

The young lady shoved him away and he allowed it, eying her curiously as she took on a different stance than before.

"I gave you that information so we can meet so don't get touchy feely with me."

Her tone and pitch had changed completely too and Saeran felt quite elated at this change.

"So it was 'you' who sent me the information?"

The young lady sneered.

"I'm Mikaela, she was Serenity. Though I don't appreciate you drugging her though."

"Brought you out."

Mikaela snorted and folded her arms.

"So…is it you that likes me?" he asked curiously.

"As if. But I need a favour from you."

Saeran cocked his head.

"And…?"

"I assume as a hacker, you probably did a background check on us? That's how you targeted us so easily because we were desperate."

Saeran hummed to himself.

"Maybe…"

Mikaela took a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"Police have started noticing us…Serenity and I need to find a safe place and personally I don't trust the RFA."

"So you trust me then? I'm flattered."

"Don't get too cocky, I know your kind. You're hard to find. You can disappear from the world."

Mikaela placed her hands on her hips.

"Serenity needs the protection, she doesn't know everything that happened ten years ago but I reckon she gets the gist."

"Mmm, but if I take you away, what do I get?"

Mikaela smirked.

"You're attracted to personalities like Serenity, aren't you?" she said "You just couldn't help yourself when she started trembling and whimpering."

Saeran smirked back at her.

"So you would offer your other personality for your protection?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. But imagine just how happy it would be in your paradise if you just had a wonderful, caring lady by your side, cheering you on? There is a loneliness about you and so I offer Serenity's company for our protection."

Saeran hummed and Mikaela rolled her shoulder.

"I'll convince Serenity to see it my way, she comes round normally. Because she knows she has no choice."

"I just have one question," Saeran said.

"Go on…"

He grinned sadistically.

"Did they deserve it?"

Mikaela grinned back.

"Hell yes. And you will get what they got if you even dare hurt _my_ Serenity."

Saeran laughed and grabbed Mikaela's arm.

"So let's go," he hissed and Mikaela glowered at him "I have a feeling that _both_ of you will entertain me."


End file.
